Chocholate
by rivahandya
Summary: Levi tidak menyukai cokelat, tapi. Ia bersumpah jika ia menyukai Hanji Zoe.


**Disclaimer**: Shingeki no Kyojin dan semua karakter didalamnya sepenuhnya milik Isayama Hajime. Fanfiksi sepenuhnya miliki saya. Dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari fanfiksi ini.

**Warning**: au, miss-typo(s), ooc (maybie), oneshot, levihan, frist story. Maaf bila masih terlalu berantakan, dan EYD yang tidak pada tempatnya.

**Note**: setelah hampir satu tahun aku punya akun ini. Akhirnya ada sesuatu yang bisa ku publis di sini/tebar bunga! :') Fanfiksi pertama dengan pair tercinta LeviHan! Ku persembahkan untuk para penghuni kapal LeviHan Shipper. Semoga kalian menyukainya!

_

**Chocholate**

_

( _Levi tidak menyukai cokelat, tapi. Ia bersumpah jika ia menyukai Hanji Zoe._ )

.

"Ayo makan."

"Tidak!"

"Cicipi sedikit saja tidak akan apa-apa, kok!"

"Ku bilang tidak ya tidak!"

"Lagipula ini tidak akan membuatmu mati. Levi."

"Tidak atau ku buang cokelat mu ini?"

"Iya, iya, tidak!" Lekas wanita berkacamata itu merebut kotak merah marun yang akan pria itu lemparkan ke tempat sampah tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk.

Meletakkannya kembali di atas meja. Wanita itu mencibir, "Dasar kejam!"

"Terserah."

"Tak berperasaan!"

"Ku tak peduli."

"Pendek."

"Mata empat!"

"Levi!"

"Hanji."

Percuma! Percuma jika ia terus beradu argumen dengan pria itu. Karena ia, Levi. Punya seribu ujaran untuk membalas semua yang akan di katakan gadis pemilik manik siena itu.

Hanji. Gadis itu menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Ingin rasanya ia memakan pria itu sama seperti saat ia memakan cokelat di hadapannya dengan ganas. Karena sudah merasa sangat dongkol, Hanji menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja dan bergumam.

"Keras kepala."

Entah harus dengan cara apa lagi agar ia bisa membuat Levi memakan atau sekedar mencicipi, cokelat. Ya, cokelat! Makanan manis yang Hanji yakini tidak ada seorangpun yang berani menolaknya. Ya, siapapun itu, kecuali Levi. Tentu saja!

Bahkan Hanji sudah terlampau sering diam-diam mencampurkan cokelat kedalam makanan yang akan ia buat untuk Levi. Contohnya seperti. Kopi, teh, roti lapis, cake, dan yang terakhir adalah nasi goreng. Yang alibi Hanji, iya tak sengaja memasukkan terlalu banyak kecap manis saat Levi bertanya kenapa warnanya sangat pekat. Dan dari semua yang pernah Hanji coba, tak ada satupun yang berhasil masuk ke dalam mulut pria itu. Baru beberapa centi saja jarak antara makanan dan hidungnya, Levi langsung berujar dengan ekspresi datar. '_Kau memasukkannya lagi. Hah! Mata empat!?_' Dan Hanji sudah menyerah melakukan cara Itu. Padahal ia sudah mengusahakan agar rasa cokelat yang ia campurkan tak terlalu banyak dan mencolok, tapi. Pria itu? Hanji mengutuk keras penciuman tajam kekasihnya itu.

_Sembunyi-sembunyi saja selalu seperti itu. Apa jadinya jika aku terus terang? Hah, ya! Baru saja aku mendapatkan hasilnya._ Batin wanita itu frustrasi.

.

Sesekali Hanji curi-curi pandang pada netra kelabu itu. Yang atensi-nya tak teralihkan dari buku yang sedang di baca-nya.

"Levi?"

"Hm."

"Satu gigitan saja, ya?" Pintanya memelas. "Jika tidak. Aku akan menangis!"

"Menangislah sepuas mu. Mata empat." sarkasme-nya tepat sasaran.

"Padahal aku sudah membuatkannya dengan susah payah. Hargailah sedikit, Levi." Dengan ekspresi yang dibuat se-menyedihkan mungkin, Hanji berharap Levi mau menuruti keinginannya kali ini.

"Aku tidak menyuruh mu untuk membuatnya, Bodoh!" seperti yang sudah Hanji duga.

Terkadang Hanji berpikir. Apa ia terlalu berlebihan memaksakan Levi untuk sesuatu yang sudah jelas-jelas ia tak suka? Ia hanya tidak ingin Levi tidak terpaku pada pahitnya kopi dan hambar-nya teh. Anggaplah ia tak ingin lidah Levi mati rasa. _Hah! Konyol._

.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Hanji masih dengan posisinya. Dan Levi dengan buku yang masa bodo buku apa itu. Hanji tak peduli.

Mengetukan jarinya di atas meja, Hanji mulai merasa bosan. Sesekali ia juga membenarkan helaian rambutnya menutupi wajah. Padahal ia sudah berencana untuk melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan hari ini bersama Levi. Sambil memakan cokelat hasil prakarya-nya tadi malam. Tapi hasilnya malah begi. Hanji putus asa.

Sejenak Hanji memperhatikan helaian cokelat gelap-nya dan terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Hingga seringai muncul tak lama setelah itu.

Bangkit dari posisinya, Hanji mengatensi Levi lekat. "Levi?"

"Apa? Jika kau masih bersikeras memaksaku untuk memakannya, aku sungguh-sungguh akan membu-"

"Bukan! Bukan itu. Dengar, Levi." bantah Hanji cepat. Tak memperdulikan tatapan tajam pria itu, Hanji melanjutkan, "Levi, apa kau lupa dengan warna mata dan rambut ku? Atau kau itu buta warna?"

"Apa maksud mu?"

"Mereka sama-sama berwarna cokelat, Levi!"

Levi mulai merasakan tremor di tubuhnya meningkat. "Tentu saja itu beda. Mata empat!"

"Menurut ku itu sama saja! Bahkan tidak ada bedanya sama sekali." sanggah wanita itu cepat. "Sekarang aku ingin kau jujur! Kau selalu bersikeras tidak ingin memakan apapun itu selama terdapat cokelat didalamnya, kan?"

"Tentu saja." jawabanya mantap.

"Jadi ... Selama ini kau anggap aku ini apa?" terdengar nada kekecewaan di sana. "Kau selalu bilang jika kau menyukai mata ku. Seakan kau seperti melihat konstelasi bintang-bintang di sana. Dan juga, mimpi-mimpi kita."

Levi menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung. Ia mempunyai firasat jika akan ada drama di sini.

"Lalu rambutku. Walaupun aku jarang merawatnya seperti wanita pada umumnya, tapi kau dengan senang hati menyentuhnya. Bahkan sesekali kau selalu menatanya untuk ku"

Levi memijat pelipisnya. "Memangnya kau mau aku samakan dengan cokelat sialan itu. Hah? Berpikirlah lebih realistis. Hanji!" Ia terkadang bingung dengan pemikiran Hanji yang sewaktu-waktu bisa melebihi orang normal. Salahkah jika Levi menjitak kepala kekasih gila-nya itu sekarang?

"Tuh, kan! Sebegitu bencinya kau padaku. Levi?" Berdiri dari duduknya, Hanji memegang kotak yang berisi cokelat itu erat. Bersiap untuk pergi. "Levi. Aku terima dengan semua ejekan yang selalu kau tunjukkan padaku selama ini, tapi. Aku tidak terima jika kau membohongi ku!"

Baru selangkah ia beranjak. Hanji merasakan sebuah cengkraman di tangan kanannya.

Itu Levi.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Levi merebut kotak itu dan membukanya dengan tidak sabar.

"Jika kau ingin membuangnya, silakan saja! Aku tidak peduli." sindir wanita dua puluh tahun itu tajam.

"Berisik!"

Hanji tertegun saat Levi memasukkan cokelat itu satu persatu kedalam mulutnya dengan lahap. Dan seulas senyum terukir di wajah Hanji.

Mengambil posisinya kembali, Hanji berujar, "Jika kau terpaksa, sebaiknya jangan."

Memasukkan cokelat-nya yang kesekian, Levi melirik Hanji malas. "Jangan katakan apapun jika, kau tidak ingin aku _makan_ juga."

Hanji bergidik dibuatnya. Walaupun raut wajahnya yang tidak ikhlas, tapi Levi dengan khidmat memakan cokelat itu sampai habis. Dan itu membuat Hanji tak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum. Bahkan jujur rasanya Hanji ingin terbahak-bahak kala melihat ekspresi Levi saat Hanji berkata demikian. Walaupun ini agak berlebihan, tapi ia tak sia-sia melakukannya. Dan nyatanya itu berhasil membuat Levi memakan makanan manis itu. Tak sia-sia ia diberkati otak jenius. Dan mungkin Hanji akan meminta maaf pada lelaki itu nanti. Karena sudah mengerjainya.

Dan Levi sendiri. Walaupun enggan. Tapi ia tidak terima jika ia dituduh telah berbohong pada Hanji selama ini. Apa lagi ini menyangkut masalah perasaan. Dan Levi akan melakukan apapun itu jika sudah menyangkut masalah internal di antara mereka berdua.

Levi memang membenci cokelat, tapi. Ia bersumpah jika ia menyukai Hanji Zoe.

Dan rasa cokelat ini tidak terlalu buruk juga. Rasanya manis. Tapi, tidak ada yang lebih manis dari wanitanya itu.

.

.

.

**[End]**

**a/n** ini apaan deh... :')

Seharusnya ini di publis kemarin. Tapi berhubung tiba-tiba draf-nya hilang entah kemana, :'') jadi ini hasil tulisan ulang yang udah pasti beda dari ceria pertama yang hilang itu. Oke semoga kalian menyukainya/tebar bunga.

Sebar virus LeviHan!

Salam kenal dari **uchihawidya15**


End file.
